A Little Help From A Friend
by iloveselgomez13
Summary: All it takes is help from a friend, when Selena and Demi have a fight a little bit of advice brings them back together.


I watched as a picture emerged of Selena and Nick they were holding hands and sharing a chocolate milkshake, I knew it was chocolate because that was the only milkshake she would drink, the picture had been taking by a fan and you could tell they were trying to hard from the press. They were sat in the corner of a restaurant and they were sat opposite each other with hats on, but I could tell it was them they were my friends.

I heard someone come in behind me so I closed the laptop and stood up trying to stop the tears from falling, how could she have gotten back together with him they had gone out before and it hadn't worked what makes them think and second chance would.

"Demi are you okay?" I heard Miley ask I had forgotten I had invited her round for dinner.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I answered, "Yeah peachy."

I knew she could tell I wasn't but I didn't care I was in love with Selena she had told me she loved me and me been stupid couldn't take that fact and I ran, I ran as far as I could and now there she was drinking a milkshake with no other but Nick Jonas.

"I don't believe you come on tell me what's up." Miley said sitting on my bed and taking my hand and pulling me next to her.

"I'm fine but I don't supposed you have heard that Nick and Selena are...back together," I said the sadness had gone I was angry now if she loved me why would she date someone else.

I pushed back the voice inside my head that was saying 'because she thought you didn't want her' and looked at Miley I knew she still liked Nick but it was more of she liked him and he would always be her first love but she didn't love him anymore.

"No I never." She answered and looked away I could tell this hurt but not nearly as much as it hurt me, "Has she told you or are you still not speaking over something stupid that you won't tell me."

I was a little bit taking back by that sentence but she was right if I had just told her that I was in love with her none of this would have happened, "No I aren't talking to her but I err...found a picture that was took this morning." I felt stupid saying that there was no proof that they were going out I sounded like one of those fan girls.

Miley closed her eyes and smiled "Let me have a look at this picture Demi."

I pulled my laptop over to me and the screen came on showing the picture and I felt sick I had to look away I felt Miley tense up and I knew she thought exactly what I thought, there together, I closed my eyes and leaned back against my wall.

I felt my laptop close and the weight been taken off my legs, "I guess you are right it does look like there together but there is only one way you will find out properly."

"Nick?" I asked hopefully I really hope that she didn't want me to ring Selena I haven't spoken to her for three months and I don't suppose that she would be too impressed if rang to ask her who she was dating.

"No you need to invited Selena over and get over this stupid fight whatever it's about."

I almost died and I knew my eyes must have been bulging, "I haven' spoke to her....I can't invite her...can't even talk on the phone." I tried to get out but I couldn't.

"Oh shut up Demi if you don't do it I will how can you seriously let you friendship go out like a light."

I knew she was right but I couldn't I was a chicken always had been how was I suppose to ring her up and ask her to come round but Miley was already reaching for my phone and I knew it would be better if I asked then Miley. I picked up my phone and knowing my Mother would be thrilled to have her over I dialled the number, the number I didn't expect to ring again.

"Hey," Selena's voice rang out through my phone and I knew she was surprised but I needed her to say something more because right now I couldn't talk, "Demi are you there?"

"Umm...yeah sorry about that," I managed to get out it felt like I hadn't drunk in a week my throat was as dry as a desert, "Are you busy?"

"No not really I've just got in," She answered but I could tell she was slightly angry with me.

"Do you err want to come round for dinner."

I could hear her moving things around and it seemed like ages before she finally said, "Why Demi you haven't spoken to me in over three months."

I knew I had hurt her and I was so sorry that it hurt me and I knew that was no excuse but it was so hard for me. I tried to make my mind work to form a sentence but I couldn't whenever I tried to speak no sound came out and I knew there was a chance I could blow this.

"I'm sorry," I croaked "It was hard for me I know that's no excuse but I had to come to terms with it and I have and I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you." My voice was getting stronger by the end.

"Hard for you to come to terms with, what about me did you even think for a moment how hard this was for me? I tell you I love you and you run a thousand miles away from oh everything was just fine I didn't worry that I might have lost you forever, or that fact that you didn't love me back."

I knew she couldn't carry on but my voice had gone again now every ounce of courage I had just gotten had been knocked back and it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, I looked over at Miley and I could tell she was frowning and a part of me hoped she hadn't hear any of Selena's speech. The other part of me wanted to smile and hope she'd heard it so at least one person knew.

"You haven't lost me Sel and I do, I do love you and I'm sorry I'll explain everything if you come just please come over."

She sighed and I knew I had won for now, "Fine but you'd better have one hell of an explanation."

I heard the phone click and I lowered my arm as he feeling of led took over it, she was coming over but I had no idea what I was going to say. Then I remembered Miley was still in my room how was I going to explain that, I was done for.

"You love her don't you? That was why you were so bother about her a Nick and that was why you were fighting wasn't it. She told you she loved you and you ran but you love her I can tell. Why didn't you just tell her?"

I looked down, "I don't know I had always know I had loved her even before she told me but when she did it was like everything I had wanted and I was scared and I ran before I could tell her I loved her and when she didn't call me I got scared and I knew I couldn't call her."

Miley sighed and pulled my chin up so I could look her in the eye, "She'll forgive you she loves you too much anyone could see that but I'd better go, so good luck and ring me after okay?"

I nodded and she left, I laid back on my bed and ran a hand through my hair and I hoped Miley was right. I could hair my Mother squeal and I knew SHE was here and I was scared I was more scared than any other time in my life. I heard the door open and I knew it was her but I couldn't say anything I was freaking out what was I to say.

I felt her sit on my bed but I knew she wasn't looking at me, "You know for someone that wanted to see me you are awfully quite." She said but I could tell she didn't want to be here.

I rubbed my face and sat up and our eyes met and I could see she was in pain that she really did love me and I wanted to cry, I wanted her to hold me but I knew she wouldn't she would let me cry.

"I don't know where to start." I answered her

"How about right at the begin if you love me why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was scared Sel I'd wanted this for so long that when it was here I got scared and I couldn't handle it so didn't tell you and I went on tour and when you didn't call me I knew I couldn't ring you."

She didn't seem to think this was good enough, "Why now then Demi why now was it the perfect time to tell me?"

I could tell she was angry and I had to admit I would be in her situation, "I saw a picture of you and Nick and I got jealous and I couldn't take it anymore." I whispered it and looked down.

She sighed, "What about when I was with Taylor Lautner didn't that bother you?"

"Yes but after I'd found out about it an interview came on and you claimed to be single and I could tell you were, you are forgetting I know you better than anyone."

She closed her eyes and I could tell I wasn't forgiven but I couldn't help myself from blurting out, "So you are going out with Nick?"

I could tell she actually wanted to laugh but she never she just looked at me and answered 'no' very bluntly and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Selena I really am all I want is you I swear, I'm in love with you I always have and it was the stupidest thing in the world me running away from you."

"I forgive you Demi I forgave you long before you said sorry I just don't know if I want to be with you how do I know you're not going to get scared and run away."

"Because I promise I'll even pinkie promise." I answered seriously and I knew she knew I was been serious because that was something we had done since we were little if we wanted to promise something.

"Pinkie promise," She said holding up her pinkie and laughing and I took as I always did.

"Pinkie Promise."  
She moved over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "I forgive you," and with that she pulled my face towards her and she kissed me, she kissed with so much passion that I knew she had been waiting to do that for a long time and I kissed back with exactly the same passion.

"You do realise you are never going to be able to get rid of me again right?" I asked her a smile on my face I was content.

"That's a good thing," she whispered snuggling closer and closing her eyes.

I would ring Miley later to tell her it went well because right now I didn't want to move I finally had the girl of my dreams and nothing in this world was going to be able to change that.

"I love you Demi." Selena muttered

"I love you too Sel."

*****Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for all mistakes, reviews would be nice thank you and this was just a little quick one shot I had, had a dream about and had to write it down.*****


End file.
